Wings and Brooms
by maximumtsubasa
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts has started and it looks like they're going to get some unexpected visitors.
1. FeFiFoThumb

**Hello there. This is my second fanfic that I've posted and this one will be longer than an oneshot. I'm not sure how long though. Thanks for reading. All of this takes place after MAX in the Maximum Ride series and Deadly Hollows in the Harry Potter series. Sorry if there is any OOC. I tried. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. If I did than I would lock Fang up and never let him go.**

**Chapter 1: Fe- Fi- Fo- Thumb I Smell the Blood of a Avian American **

Allow me to say this, England is a terrible place to fly in. (A/N Sorry to anyone who lives in England. I'm writing this based on what I've heard of England's air.) Especially if there is a lot of smog you can easily get lost in. That is what happened to us. We were in London with the CSM when they told us our next destination was just north of us so the Flock decided to just fly there ourselves instead of just driving there with everyone else. We didn't like the idea of being squished in tiny square metal boxes with others. Well on the way there we got caught between two black layers of smog. So for a long time now we've been flying between the two black layers where we can't see the sky or the ground. We have no idea how far along we've gone along now. We know we're going north because of our internal compasses, we just don't know where we are.

You've probably thought by now why we don't just fly through the smog; well let me tell you it's not fun flying through smog. Fang learned that the hard way. When you fly through smog you're pretty much breathing in water mixed with smoke. And with our strong lungs and air sacs that's not the greatest feeling in the world.

Another reason we don't fly through it is because we don't know how wide it is and we can easily accidentally fly into a plane or a tall building and it's not fun running into hard things in the sky.

So here we were flying through open space between two layers of black stuff.

"Maaaax! When is this smog going to end? I'm getting tired. I'm also hungry! I wish we had gone with the others in the car. I hate this smog. Why do you think they call it smog? Why don't they call it foke? Who are they anyway? I want-"

"Nudge! Stop it! We all get it. Now stop before I go insane." Iggy thankfully stopped her rambling.

"Nudge, sweetie, I don't know when this smog will eng. It should sooner or later though. We're all tired and hungry. Just hang on a little longer." I tried. She pouted at Iggy and me.

We flew on for another hour looking for a way to get out of this trap. Just when I was beginning to think we should take the chance of flying through the smog the end came into view. Hallelujah. Soon the younger ones were racing towards the end in order to get out faster.

"Come on Gazzy! You can go faster than that!" Angel taunted.

"Oh, I'll get you!"

"No, I'm going to get you!" Iggy shouted.

Fang flew up to my side. "They seem to have gotten their energy back real fast."

He nodded. "Wonder where that energy was an hour ago when they began complaining." Fang's lip quirked a little; his version of a chuckle.

He got a serious look on his face then. "What? What's wrong?" He looked at me straight in the eye. I felt my heart double its rate and dread filled my stomach. What could possibly be wrong now, that caused him to get that look on his face?

The next thing I know his wing came down on mine hard making me lose balance there for a second. Then he was shooting off in the air. "Tag, you're it," he shouted at me.

It took my brain a few seconds to catch up to what just happened. "Hey! Come back here jerk!" I took off after him with my super speed

I chased after him in a straight line until we reached the end of the smog when he went straight down making me go down as well. When I realized we were heading straight down with Fang having having ho intention of turning upwards again I slowed down to my normal speed.

I saw Fang land with only a little of stumbling. I stumbled onto the ground a minute after him and I almost stumbled straight into his back but I was able to stop myself in time. And just as I was able to stand up straight Fang swung around so fast that I didn't see him move at all and wrapped his arms around me causing me jump in surprise and make both of us fall down the hill that we were at the top of. When we stopped at the bottom we landed with me landing right on top of him; both of us are laughing our heads off at this point.

"Ow. Have you been eating rocks again?" I slapped him on the arm for that. "Ok, ok." He had a smirk on his face that said other wise. Out of pure reflex I leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. Of course Fang wouldn't leave it at that. He reached up and grabbed the back of my neck forcing me to deepen the kiss. Of course I wasn't complaining.

"Ew, gross, kissy faces."

"I'm going blind! I'm going blind! Oh, wait, I'm already blind."

"Hey! You two are only fifteen. You may look and act like adults, but you're not. So no kissing!" That last comment was from Total.

I leaned up onto my elbows and looked over my shoulder while still lying on Fang, who now had his hands on my waist. "If you don't like it, look the other way." I leaned down and continued kissing Fang. Behind us we could still hear a bunch of giggling noises and complaints.

Pulling away and sighing in annoyance, I got up off from Fang and then helped him up. Looking up into his eyes I saw the barest hint of him asking for more.

I turned away, giving my back and surveyed our surroundings. I heard a slight growl from behind me.

This is when I noticed where we were for the first time. We seem to have landed in a clearing among the inside of a forest. But the forest seems strange. It was really dark and thick. I could even swear I can feel something evil in it. I can't tell what it is but this forest is giving me the hibbie-gibbies.

"What is the deal with this forest? It's giving me the creeps." I nodded in agreement with Nudge.

We were all looking around; stretching our senses trying to tell what was out there. Angel came up to my side and grabbed my hand. I squeezed back in reassurance. I felt Fang come up behind and put his hand on my shoulder; looking around, searching for any signs of danger. I looked over at Iggy to see if he could hear anything since his ears were the sharpest. When I went to open my mouth he held up his hand ah if to tell me to be quiet. How does he do that?

Iggy turned his head concentrating. I paid attention to the direction he was tilting his head at. At first I couldn't hear or see anything that I heard it. I heard the thump, thump, thump. And it was getting louder.

I started pulling the younger ones behind me and we all took up fighting stances. As it started getting closer I began to see what it was. It looked like a bulgy man. But from what I could see, this man was tall. Okay…we're up against a really tall guy.

As it got closer I noticed it kept getting bigger and bigger. It wasn't until it was twenty feet away that I really considered what was right in front of me and that I hadn't ordered for the flock to fly away yet.

The so called man I say was about thirty feet tall, and was as wide as Fang's and mines wings spread wide with our fore feathers touching. His skin was a green-grey color and he had black hair on his head.

"Max!" Fang shouted at me.

Thanks to my frozen brain at this giants height, I hadn't notice it reach out towards me until it had grabbed me at the waist and lifted me into the air as if holding a Barbie doll.

Great. Max the living Barbie doll for a giant.


	2. Hello Grawp

**So here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long; I was busy with school work. Having to take seven classes is hard. So enjoy. Sorry if there is any OOC and sorry if Hagrid's dialect is wrong. I tried**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or ****Maximum Ride****. If I did it would so be different. **

* * *

"Max!"

"Oh, no! Max!"

"What's happening? Did Max get grabbed by something?"

I was high up in the air, not using my wings to keep myself there seeing as they were being squished into my back, and there was some giant holding me around my waist like some doll.

I started pounding my fist into his giant hand but it only made the giant pull me closer to its face so it could see me more closely. Next thing it knew its eye was in pain and I was falling towards the ground with the giant's eye ball goop on my fist. I landed on my back with oof. I quickly sprung to my legs ready for either fight or flight.

"Grawp! 'Ou big buffoon! 'Hat are 'ou doing over 'here?!" Came a gruff voice from behind the giant.

We quickly pulled in our wings out of reflex. Grawp, which I presume is the giant's name, moved out of the way to allow a slightly smaller giant through. This one was only about fifteen feet tall. He was only wide enough that I would only be able to spread my arms around half of his body. He also had thick, curly, black hair that was long enough to blend in with his beard.

"Oi! What are 'ou kids doing 'ere?"

We all remained quiet trying to decide to tell whither or not we were in trouble.

"Why do you want to know?" Fang asked.

"Ay, I'm the one asking the questions since you bunch shouldn't even be out 'ere. Why aren't 'ou in class?"

"We aren't students." Angel answered.

"Ariel!" I hissed at her the name she used while we were at Anne's.

"What do 'ou mean 'ou aren't students? If 'ou aren't students then who the bloody hell are ya?" All of a sudden his eyes grew wide. I guess he now knew who we were. He lifted an umbrella that I hadn't noticed before up and pointed it at us. "Ya aren't a bunch of Death Eaters now are ya?" Maybe not.

"What are Death Eaters?" Gazzy asked with a look of interest on his face.

"What do ya mean what are Death Eaters? Surely ya know what Death Eaters are." He looked at us with a look that asked if we were crazy. We seem to get that a lot from grown-ups. "Ya aren't muggles, are ya?

"What are muggles?" Nudge asked this time.

Then Mini-Giant (get it, Mini-Giant, never mind) got a look of fear on his face. "Oh, no. Oh, no. 'Is ain't happenin'. 'Is ain't happenin'. How could some muggle children even get 'ere." He mumbled to himself.

I started motioning behind my back that we were to run on the count of three. When I counted one everyone took off to the left as fast as they could but before we could get very far a giant arm came down in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. I had forgotten about Giant.

"Ey! Don't you run away. 'Ou're coming with me. We can't have 'ou walking in 'ere where 'ou can easily be killed."

"And how do we know you're not going to kill us?" Iggy asked.

"Ah, well, um, there are worse things out 'ere than. Trust me. There is."

I turned to Angel asking her with my mind what this mini-giant's intentions were.

She looked at him for a few seconds before turning towards me. He's telling the truth. He won't hurt us. And there are terrible things out here. I can already feel them. And you don't want to know what they're thinking. She said in my mind.

I gave the barest nod to everyone else who were looking at me. I began moving forward slowly towards Mini-Giant. Seeing this as confirmation he turned around and started heading the way he came from with us and Giant following him. We continued following him for an hour through the dark forest. Didn't he call it the Forbidden Forest? Wonder why it's called that? Couldn't they have called it something else? A couple of times he would stop for a moment as if he heard something and then carried on. Giant was behind was behind us trying not to step on any of us while walking. I saw Iggy, who was being led by the Gasman, trying to get his bearings by listening around him. Angel was off to the side of our group looking around as if she didn't have a care in the world. Nudge was trailing a few feet behind Fang who was to my right, constantly bumping his hand into mine.

When the trees began to thin out I realized we were reaching out destination, wherever that is. We came out of the woods next to a big cottage. There was a big black dog lazing around front. Total walked up to it and began sniffing its butt. I'm not going to say a single word. In return the black dog began sniffing Total's butt. I'm not going to snicker.

When I looked up I nearly had a heart attack. I thought we were heading to some school. Not a freaking castle. Don't tell me this castle is supposed to be the school. What kind of school is this supposed to be? School for royalty?

"Come on. We need to see the headmistress." Came the gruff voice from Mini-Giant.

He started hearing up towards the castle without even looking back at us. We stayed where we were until Giant began stomping his feet to make us move. We followed Mini-Giant up towards the castle, through what looked liked a courtyard, and through a bunch of halls. At one point we passed a big hall/room that had one long table up on a dais and then four long tables lined-up, pointing at the table on the dais.

We continued up and up the endless stairs. It began to seem to me that Mini-Giant was trying to avoid certain hallways. I couldn't figure out why though. All I could see down the halls he was avoiding were a bunch of paintings on the walls. Of what I couldn't tell. And I swear I keep hearing voices only for them to grow quiet before I could tell where they were coming from.

We continued on more while I mesmerized the way we came in. One good thing I noticed though three were a lot of windows for us to jump out of, though I did see Giant following us with his eyes looking through the windows.

Finally we stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. "Password," it demanded. I guess it's a robotic statue.

"Albus Dumbledore." Mini-Giant responded.

The robotic statue moved to the side allowing Mini-Giant and us to go more steps to two large doors. Mini-Giant rapped on the door twice. We stood there for a moment before we were allowed in. Inside was a room filled with books and other things scattered around. On the other side of the room sat a woman, who clearly was close to retirement wearing green robes, a pointy hat like what you see in movies that witches wear, and some glasses that sat on her nose showing her piercing glare.

"Hagrid? What is this?" she asked.

"Ah found them in the Forbidden Forest. They say that they don't know what the term muggle means. They also say they ain't students here." With this said she turned her sharp stare at us. We stood there silently for what seemed like forever. She stared straight at me and I refused to look away, giving away any sign of weakness.

"Well that is a problem. Tell me children, what you saw in the forest?" she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"We saw a bunch of trees and a sky covered in smog." I responded.

She narrowed her eyes at me trying to look tough. She reminded me of a cat. "Yes, well, I meant anything out of the ordinary."

"Do you mean Giant and Mini-Giant? 'Cause if you aren't then you needs to be more specific. We don't live in ordinary." I heard Iggy and Gazzy snickering behind me.

It took a few moments for the lady in charge and Mini-Giant to understand the first of what I said. Apparently they don't go by the names Giant and Mini-Giant.

"Other then 'Hagrid' and 'Grawp'. I mean anything else in the forest." She emphasized the Hagrid and Grawp part.

"Then nope. We didn't see anything else. Now if that's all then we will be leaving." I turned away and started to walk away.

"We are not finished here." I turned back towards her, already half way across the room. "How did you enter the forest?"

"We walked in. How else?" I naturally lied. It had begun to become a real art for me.

"It is impossible to just walk into that forest. It is protected so that no one under certain circumstances can just walk in. Now, I'm going to ask again, how did you get into the forest?" The lady responded, staring at me intently.

I kept my gaze to her as I thought silently. Angel, what are you picking up from her? What does she want?

Just tell her the truth. You may never find what she wants until you ask. It may surprise you what is hidden in these walls. As you may have figured out, that wasn't Angel. That was the voice.

What does that mean? What's hidden here? Of course I got no answer.

"I'm still waiting." The lady stated. She was clearly losing her patience.

"We flew in." I stated calmly. I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my body fully towards her.

"On what?" she asked.

'On nothing." Then very slowly I unfurled my wings. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang looking at me with a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-? look.

I watched as Mini-Giant's and the lady's eyes grew wide. "Well, this is something. What are you exactly?" The lady asked.

"Avian hybrid." I said calmly. I was actually really freaking as to why I would do that. I have finally confirmed it. I'm insane.

"So what you are saying is that you have bird DNA inside of you." This was a statement not a question.

"You don't really watch TV. or read the newspaper do you? The entire world already knows about us except you two." Iggy said.

"We don't read the type of newspaper you do. We don't get news from your…people."

"There you go again. Talking like we come from a completely different world. First you use the terms muggles and Dearth Eaters, then you ask if we saw monsters or something, now you're talking as if we're completely different type of species. We're only 2%bird." I looked at both of them as they seem to be at unease. "What are you trying to hide?"

The room was silent as everyone thought on what to do. Everyone was staring at each other, trying to decide on what they should say. Angel walked up with that determined look on her face again. This should be interesting.

"Magic? What do you mean you can't tell us about the existence of magic? Isn't it fake?" she asked. The lady and Mini-Giant stared at her in a mix of fear and shock. She seems to have that affect on people.

"Including our wings we have extra abilities." They turned their eyes toward me.

The lady stared at me for a few more moments until she realized what she was doing that she pulled herself together and sat up straighter. "Children," I rolled my eyes at that, "welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Well I wasn't expecting that.


	3. You're Kidding, Right?

**Well here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I had to deal with the hassle of the holidays, being sick for 3 weeks, trying to make up the work from school for the 6 days I was absent, and then study for finals. My life has been hectic. Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I'm not used to typing on a laptop. And I just got one for Christmas. (Yay!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. If I did both series would so be different.**

**Chapter 3: You're Joking, Right? **

"Excuse me, are we being punked?" The Gasman asked.

"I can assure you, you are not being 'punked' young man." The word punked came off her tongue as if she wasn't completely sure what it meant.

"So let me get this straight, we are at a school for witch's and wizard's and it is not a joke or prank?" Iggy asked.

"That is correct. We take in young boys and girls at the age of eleven and teach them how to control their magic. Then at the age of seventeen, the legal age in the wizardry world, we allow them to go into the world with the knowledge we taught them." The lady seemed to have a pleased look on her face.

"Prove it." Fang demanded. He had a blank look on his face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking unless you noticed how tense his body was. He clearly was not liking this new turn of events.

The lady stood up from out of her chair behind the desk, she leaped over the desk, landing completely on the other side but before she hit the ground she was a cat. The cat walked through our legs with an expression I could only determine as smug. The cat stopped at the door behind us and turned back into the lady. She looked at us one at a time to measure our reactions. When she got to me I made sure my face was passive. After looking over us she walked back to her desk and took her seat. "Is that enough to convince you?" She tried to ask like a proper lady but you could still see the smugness in her eyes. She clearly did not like to be challenged by teenagers. Just like how I did not like to be challenged by adults.

Fang and I looked at each other momentarily before looking back at the lady. "Yeah. That's enough. Now that we know your secret and you know ours, we'll be on our way. Remember not to tell people we were here and we won't tell anyone you were here. Bye." I started rushing the kids towards the door with the intention of getting out of here before any of us were turned into birds. But before we could grad door's handle there was a click signaling the door was lock. We turned towards the windows to see the shutters slam closed on them. I turned back towards the lady to see her holding some weird looking stick pointing toward the windows.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave. You see, the Wizardry World is a secret from muggles, non-magical folk, and you six are from the Muggle World even if you aren't like most muggles," at this Iggy scoffed, "thus before I allow you to leave with this information the Ministry of Magic must approve you to carry this information, if not then they'll wipe your memories of what has happened and you can carry out the rest of your lives with no problems. I have already sent out the notice to the Ministry so that they can send out someone to handle the papers for you six to have permission to have this knowledge." At this I raised my eyebrows wondering when the hell she did that.

"So let me get this straight, you are holding us prisoners here until some lawyer dudes shows up to either mess with our heads or make us sign a bunch of papers that for all I know can say that we're selling our souls and we have no other choice?"

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Max."

"Max, I can guarantee you that if they erase your memories it won't affect who you are. And if you sign the papers, all the papers will say is that you have access to the Wizardry World as long as you tell no muggles about it."

"Which means nothing to me seeing as I don't even know you, lady."

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall; not lady."

"Alright, Minnie. Now I'm telling you to let me and my flock leave or there will be trouble." At this point the tension in the room was beginning to hit boiling point. Minnie was glaring at me, Hagrid was shifting from foot to foot, trying to decide what to do, Total was growling, the flock was now standing at ready to run or fight, Fang was looking at the window, studying what it would take to break down the shutters and windows and I was glaring right back at Minnie.

Before any of us could make a move there was a chuckle from behind Minnie. My eyes swerved to where the sound came from only to land on some painting of an old man with a long white beard, a crooked nose, and crescent moon shaped glasses. I was about to look else where when I noticed something. The painting was moving. Just not moving, laughing. How in the world is that possible?

"I have never seen Minerva get so riled up youngsters. Which is saying something seeing as she has worked here for many years .Now, why don't we all calm down. We don't mean you harm. This is just how we work. It shouldn't take the Ministry to long to send someone out with the papers. While you wait why don't we have some house elves bring up some food for you?" Ok, how does one respond to a talking portrait? I mean, how is it even talking?

My head turned down to look at Angel who was tugging on my arm. "I want to stay. I want to see what is here." She started giving me a mix of the bambi eyes and crocodile tears. I raised my eyes to get away from hers only to meet the eyes of Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. They were doing the same thing. Oh, no. They were serious. I turned to Fang only for him to shrug. He sure was a lot of help. What am I supposed to do now?

I looked back at the lady and let out a long sigh. "Fine, we'll wait for this guy to come with the papers but we're leaving as soon as they are signed." At this part I looked back at the flock. But I could tell my words just went into one ear and out the other except for the part we would stay.

"Very well then, it will take a few hours before anyone comes because our Ministry has been going through a bit of a transition. You are more than welcome to explore the castle as long as you don't disturb any of the classrooms and its students. Oh and don't go into the Forbidden Forest. You were lucky you didn't run into anything else while you were in there. The forest is really dangerous." I just rolled my eyes. "I'll summon one of our house elves to be your guide. Poppy!" There was a pop and then right in front of us was this thing that was shorter that Angel, with grayish tan skin, and long ears and nose. "This is Poppy, one of our house elves. She will show you around the castle." Poppy gave the lady a quick bow then walked straight to the door not even looking at us. "One more thing, make sure your dog doesn't use the castle as a toilet and doesn't disturb the students with its bark."

I looked down at Total to see how he would respond. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. And my name is Total, not dog." I took great pleasure in their surprised faces before closing the door behind me.

We were walking around with Poppy pointing things out to us and telling us how the school worked including the four houses. I think I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor. As long as the so called brave weren't actually so stupid to think they were brave like the saying "You're really brave or really stupid.' Did what I just say make any sense?

"Mostly." Angel answered me.

"And down there is the Quidditch Stadium where the four houses can compete for house points."

"What's Quiditich?" Iggy asked.

"It's just the most popular sport in the Wizardry World. It's done riding on brooms. The point of the game of for chasers to get the quaffles into one of the rings while beaters try to stop them with the bluggers. The keeper protects the goals from the quaffels. And in order for the game to end the seeker has to catch the snitch before the other seeker and the team who catches the snitch is awarded one hundred fifty points. But the team who catches the snitch isn't always the team who wins. In order to move forward in the tournament you need to win the most points total."

Ok, I think I got all of that.

"Sounds like our kind of game." Iggy declared.

As the guys talked about the game I looked around at our surroundings. There was a lot of space for us to easily take off at a moments notice. There was also a lot of windows for us to break. All I had to worry about was making sure we didn't get trapped in the dungeons.

I looked over to the Forbidden Forest to try to see what was so dangerous about it to have my eyes land on a cat by some type of willow tree. The cat was making small crying noises. It seemed as if its paw was stuck in something. I might as well help it out. I can't leave it like that.

I was kneeling down by the cat trying to pry the paw out of what looked like a tiny hole when there was a shout from behind me. I looked up in time to see what looked like the tree's branches coming at me. The next thing I knew I was on my back five feet away from where I was with a burning sensation in my side. Definitely a few bruised ribs. I could hear the flock telling me to move for above me there was a branch at least three feet thick coming to flatten me into a Max-pancake. Before the branch could reach me though something fell on top of me and forced me to roll over before impact. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes all I could see was green and I could feel this weight pushing down on top of me.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Oh, dear!"

The green moved away till the point I could see the owner of the green eyes. It was a boy a few years older than me with black hair. The thing that really caught my eyes though was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I could already feel a flush building on my face.

Who was he?

**Sorry it took so long I promise I'll try to put up a new one soon. **


	4. Who Are You?

**Yay! The fourth one is here. Sorry if it doesn't seem like it's that good. My heart wasn't really into it when I was writing it and since it's summer my brain has turned off. **

**Chapter 4: Who Are You?**

Before I could get a better look at the guy he rolled of me and turned towards the tree. He went to pull out what I guessed was his wand but this other girl that came up behind us beat him to it. She mumbled some odd words stopping the tree from swinging towards us a second time. He turned towards her and nodded a thank you to her.

"Here's your glasses Harry." Another girl with red hair came towards him with black rounded glasses that were cracked. "Reparo." She mumbled after pointing her wand towards them. She placed them back on him and messed with his hair with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him after concluding he was alright. It was obvious they were in love when they refused to look away from one another.

"Harry, man, do you always have to run off and get yourself in danger? It's getting really old." This one guy walked up and put his arm around the first girl. This guy was tall with red hair and fair skin. The first girl was a head shorter than him with brown bushy hair.

"Sorry Ron, but nope. It's a hero complex. I'm always looking for trouble." The guy with black hair, who I figured was Harry, said. He gave this embarrassed smile like he did something wrong.

It was at this point that I came back to myself and realized that I was still lying on my back looking up at them upside down. I probably looked like an idiot just laying there. I quickly got up trying to make it seem as if I hadn't almost gotten killed by a tree and then lay there like some idiot.

"Max!"

I turned around to only feel as if I had been hit by the tree. Nudge was clutching onto me for dear life like she had been the one who almost got hit by a tree. She kept mumbling something into my shirt, something about pancakes.

"Max! Are you alright?" Gazzy asked truly concern.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I made it seem as if I was telling the truth on the outside but on the inside I was ready to leave this insane place. I mean, who had ever heard to a tree trying to purposely kill you?

The rest of the flock walked up expressing their concerns about me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang checking to see if I was really okay. It was clear he didn't trust my words. I gave him a small smile to calm his worries. He only gave me a slight nod before turning his eyes to our new guests.

"M-m-mr. P-p-p-p-p-potter!" Poppy squeaked.

The guy who saved my life from a tree turned towards us along with his three friends. Automatically we all hid our wings out of habit before they could see them. The girl with the brown bushy hair came towards me. "What were your thinking? Even first years know better than to go near the Whomping Willow. Why were you even going towards it?" Wow, in the first sentence this girl already had me not liking her.

"I'm sorry Tree Police. I wasn't aware that a freaking tree was going to try to kill me. I promise to never go near another tree in my life." I said in my most sarcastic voice possible.

I watched was Bushy Hair's face turned as red as the guy's hair was. "Now listen here you younger student-" that was when she took a closer look at me, "what are you wearing? Why aren't you in your school uniform? And how old are you?" By now all four of them were staring at us giving us the feeling of being back in the School.

None of said anything. We just stood there measuring how strong and how dangerous they were. Before any of us could stop her Poppy stepped forward to talk. "Forgive them Ms. Granger, for you see that none of them are students here. I was told to give them a tour of the castle while they wait for the official from the Ministry. I'm not sure why they are here. Headmistress McGonagall seemed quite determined to keep them here for as long as possible." That little blabber mouth. If she wanted to impress them with her knowledge than she should have told them her story not ours.

"Who are you?" The red haired girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked in return.

It was now the red hair guy's turn to talk. "Well, I'm Ronald Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, my sister Ginny Weasley," he paused at when he went to my hero's name, "and this is Harry Potter." They stood there as if they expected us to respond to that last name. We just stood there with blank looks on our faces; I guess we're not going to meet their expectations of knowing this boy. Oh well.

"You have heard of the name Harry Potter, right?" Hermione asked. We continued to stand their looking at them. "The Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One? The One Who Defeated You Know Who? The Hero of the Wizardry World?"

"Who? Sorry, we're not very updated with current events of la la land. After all we've only been here for a few hours." Iggy said

"Wait, you're muggles?" And scar guy finally speaks to us. I was beginning to suspect he was to shy to say anything.

"I believe that is the word the old lady called us. So what? Is that a problem?" I asked with a hint of malice in my voice. It was enough that we were considered freaks because of our wings but to be called freaks because we didn't have powers was just ridiculous.

"Well, no, it's just that we never see muggles on school grounds. Sure, we'll see them on Diagon Ally with their kids but never on school grounds. Why are you here?" Ginny asked.

Okay, so at this point I had only three options: tell them the truth that we stumbled onto these grounds through the air, make up some ridiculous lie, or fly away like I had wanted to do when I got lifted by the giant. I'm going have to go with number two but three is still an option.

"We flew into Dark Forest and ran into Gwarp. Hagrid brought us here when he realized that we were muggles. And when I say flew here I meant with our wings. And no, I am not crazy Ron." Angel spoke oh so angelically. Little brat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione looked at her as if she has all of sudden sprouted wings. Which she did.

The four stood there with there mouths wide open and their eyes all wide. You would think that since they were wizards they would be used to seeing weird things. I guess they weren't. Now how to close their mouths before flies start flying in them.

Slowly the rest of flock started letting their wing out. I hadn't given them the okay so they were hesitant but since Angel already let the bird out of the bag they figured they might as well. All except Fang and I kept our wings; we weren't that willing to show off to a bunch of strangers. We still knew we weren't completely safe with these people just. For all we knew this entire place could be another set up by either Itex or Mr. Chu.

While the rest of the flock talked to four new comers and answered all of their questions Fang and I slipped to the back to whisper. "I can't believe she did it again. Taking matters into her own hands without first consulting with me. She needs to stop this before she gets all of us into trouble or worse killed."

"Calm down Max. She's just going through a rebellious age. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy went through it as well."

"Yeah but they didn't put our lives at stake like she's starting to do with her behavior. They knew when to back down and listen. She doesn't even listen to me anymore. I'm telling you Fang she's going to get us all killed one of these days."

"You're just over exaggerating. She still knows you're in charge. Just give it a rest. Now what do you think about those four?"

"I don't think their dangerous but I can't really tell because I can't tell considering for all I know they can just whip out their sticks and kill all of us in less than a second."

"That's called an Unforgivable and a one way ticket to Azkaban." A voice came behind us.

Fang and I swung around immediately tense to see Professor McGonagall standing their with a small smile on her face and one of her eyebrows slightly raised. "The killing curse is considered to be an unforgivable spell along with the imperious curse, the curse to be able to control anyone, and the crucio cruse which is considered to be the torturing curse. And use of any three of these spells would send the witch or wizard straight to jail." Why do I have the feeling she has said this before to someone else? And that someone else was probably a student? "Now if you're all done getting to know each other, there all contracts that need to be signed, understood? We must be on our way. Follow me." And not even checking to see if we would follow she turned around heading back towards the castle.

"I guess we have to go now. Bye." I started walking towards the hill where McGonagall disappeared to more than ready to leave.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Hermione had taken a few steps in my direction then stopped. "After you're signed the papers would you come meet us in the Great Hall? Dinner is going to be served and I would love to speak to all of you again. I still have many questions."

Immediately the younger ones turned to me giving my doe eyes and crocodile tears. It was clear they wanted to stay and learn more about magic. I tried not to look at their eyes. I really wanted to leave as soon as possible but I knew that if I looked my resolve would crumble. That is when I made the mistake of looking down; that is when my eyes caught Total's eyes and needless to say that made my swing to my head up to avoid his eyes only to hit the flocks eyes. Hesitantly I nodded my head at them. They started cheering and I could hear Fang chucking from behind me. I swung my head towards him and glared at him. He only chuckled more. Our new friends then started laughing as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I just got cornered into agreeing to their wishes.

Sigh, this is starting to look like a long day.

**Yay! I finally finished. Sorry it took so long. I promise I will try to work faster next time. Buh-bye for now. **


	5. My Life is Worse Than Yours

**All right, off to do chapter 5. I hope everyone likes it. I'm going to try to put as much humor and romance in it as much as I possibly can.**

**Oh and apparently I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride and trust me when I say this because if I did both series would be completely different especially Harry Potter. **

**My Life Is Worse Than Yours**

After spending forty-five minutes in that office going over ever little detail about who we were allowed to tell and who weren't allowed to tell about the Wizardry World and what would happen to us if we did tell, I was more than ready to just go down to this Great Hall, get a bite to eat, and leave. This place was really starting to get on my nerves for some reason and I swear we just passed a student talking to a ghost. What-The-Double-Hockey-Sticks? A student talking to a ghost like it was no big deal? There was something wrong with this place.

We walked down the complicated halls with Poppy as our guide again. We were on our way to the said Great Hall because the flock made me promise we would go so that they could meet up with their new friends Ron and Ginny Weasely, Hermione Granger, and the I-guess-he's-famous Harry Potter. The bushy haired girl wanted to ask us even more questions about our lives. I can just see how this is going to out. Not Good.

We made it to big doors that lead to the Great Hall and as soon we passed them Angel was rushing to a section of one of the long tables that now had many students who were staring at us. Angel took a seat at the table next to red-haired girl Ginny. She grabbed a plate and started filling it with food while picking up a conversation with Hermione who was sitting across from Ginny. The rest of the flock slowly walked down the aisle looking around us at the many staring eyes including the teachers. Professor McGonagall just walked past us with a nod of the head and went to the table reserved for the teachers. Apparently she didn't care whether or not we stayed.

As we sat down with them trying not to make any attention on us, the four just gave us a nod in greeting. I stared at Angel who looked more than comfortable, as if she belonged there. I can't believe she still is acting this way. As if there is no danger in the world. And she doesn't have a care in the work and she's in charge of everything.

"I know that the world isn't completely safe, Max, but there isn't danger around every corner. After the apocalypse has happened and most of the humans are dead we'll be able take control and never have to fear danger again. Jeb said so. So I know what I'm doing. And who know, maybe you won't be leader much longer." Angel responded to my thoughts as if what she just said was no big deal.

The four new comers to Angel's outburst just stared at her with their mouths wide open until finally Ron managed to find his voice. "What?"

"For those of you who don't know, Angel is a mind reader. So quite often she will start sprouting things off that don't always make sense. Oh, and don't play poker or any other game like that or you will lose." Iggy said with a very sarcastic voice.

"So… what does she mean by apocalypse?" Hermione asked as if she wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No idea. For the past year or so everyone keeps telling me I'm destined to save the world but won't give any further information and Angel seems to be on board with whatever is supposed to happen."

"Wait, you have people tell you you're destined to save the world as well?" Harry asked

"What do you mean by as well?" I asked back at him.

Before he could answer Ron answered for him. "Harry just saved the world a few months ago from a dark wizard but people have been telling him he was supposed to save the world from said dark wizard for the last two years."

"So you saved the world from some crazy wizard? No one else?" I asked with skepticism in my voice.

"Well he did have an army with a bunch of other dark wizards, giants, giant spiders and so on. Why? Who have you been fighting in order to save the world?"

"Several different companies that control most of the world's products, a bunch of wolf-men who have been trained since birth to kill, and world pollution."

"Please, that is nothing compared to what I've had to do." He looked at me as if I was some kid complaining that my life was horrible when it was really no big deal. I'll show him what my life is like.

"Really? Have you ever had to fly across the country to save a little girl from a bunch psycho scientist and blood thirsty wolf men?"

"Have you ever jumped into a hole that led to an underground lair that held a giant snake that if you looked into the eyes you died while trying to stop a possessed book from killing your best friend's sister?"

"Have you ever had to go below New York's sewers to get information on your parents at the same release a dozen experiment kids from their cages and then run for your life?"

"Did your parents die to save your life when you were a baby?"

"Nah. My parents just gave up their eggs and sperm so that I could be experimented on for the sake of 'saving the world.'"

"So you just have insane parents. At least you can depend on your friends not to get into a fight and then leave you standing alone with no one to turn to for help. And at least they tell you the truth about things that are important."

"No, I have to worry about them leaving me and not following my orders thus putting themselves and everyone else in danger. And it is hard to have secrets when you have a mind reader in the group."

"At least you have people who tell you what you have to do to save the world. I wasn't told until the very last minute that I had to die in order to save the word. The only reason I'm only alive now is because a chance of unknown circumstances. I still had to stand still while some serial killer shot me with a killing curse."

"I had to force my heart to get so low that it nearly stopped in order to get the psycho whitecoats to take me out of the tank they stuck me in. Then I had to jump start my heart myself in order to get away."

"At least you don't have the mind of the said serial killer constantly popping into your head with evil thoughts whenever his emotions get the better of him."

"At least you knew where the voice was coming from. My voice doesn't seem to have any origin or gender. And it likes to speak in riddles. Oh, and also give me heart attacks by making things pop up on TVs and computers and randomly give you ATM cards that are probably being tracked."

"You weren't tracked by just saying a simple name."

Harry and I continued to keep badgering back and forth about every single bad thing that ever happened to us. We even got onto the topic of relationships. It was clear we both had some problems in our lives. After what seemed to have been at least an hour I looked around us. "Hey…where did everyone go?" Both Harry and I were at a lost as to why we were alone at the Gryffindor table.

We managed to find everyone outside thanks to Harry's magical map. I concluded that I could definitely use one of those. God knows how often I seem to lose track different members of my flock.

"Hey, why are you all out here?" Harry asked as soon as we reached them.

"We got tired of you two arguing about whose life is worst." Iggy supplied.

"Yeah, we left around the time you two started dissing us." Ron commented.

"I'm not complaining. Merlin knows how much Harry needed to fuss about his problems to someone else. I've already had to comfort him three times while he baled his eyes out about his life." Ginny was so kind to supply for us.

"Thanks Gin." Harry mumbled as he took a seat behind her and pulled her back so that she rested on his chest.

I took a seat beside Fang who was hiding under the shade of the tree. "Really? He cries? Max usually hits us or digs a sharp shell into her arm." Fang turned towards me with a small smirk that you wouldn't noticed unless you knew him very well.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We need to be sent to the funny farm. And that incident with the seashell only happened once. You already scolded me for it. I promised to never do it again. Now let it go." I turned to each of my flock giving them the hairy eyeball to get my point through, though it didn't seem to work on Iggy very much.

Hermione didn't know what to say until she finally managed to make up her mind. "We were just talking about having a game of quidditch tomorrow after everyone gets a good night sleep. You guys are more than welcome to spend the night in the Gryffindor dormitory. After last year not that many students returned."

"Okay. Just one thing: what's quidditch?"

**Feel free to hit me upside the head for taking so long and feel free to send me flames.**

**Thank You. **


End file.
